L'affiche et la photo
by Drake Chainsaw
Summary: Que fait un enfant pour chasser les cauchemars ? Il s'invente d'autres rêves... Et un adulte ne fait sans doute pas des songes si différents.


21h12. Le soleil s'est déjà couché en cette chaude nuit d'août, saluant la nuit dans les multiples traînées rose orangé du crépuscule, et, tandis qu'elle observe les étoiles naissantes, loin au-dessus d'elle, Sacha prépare les arguments qu'elle pourra opposer à Papa lorsque celui-ci l'enverra se coucher. Elle n'a aucune envie de dormir, au contraire, elle se sent en pleine forme. Pourquoi ses parents l'envoient-ils au lit si tôt, et à la sieste en plein après-midi, quand elle pourrait plutôt aller jouer avec ses camarades, dans le parc d'à côté ?

Elle croise les bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte en soupirant. A l'âge de huit ans, elle en a assez d'être traitée comme un bébé. Ne sera-t-elle considérée comme une grande que lorsqu'elle aura quatorze ans, comme son frère ? Son frère, Alex, lui qui peut rester debout tant qu'il le veut ? Lui qui peut sortir dès qu'il en a envie ?

Par défi, elle décide que, ce soir, elle n'ira pas se laver à 21h15, comme ses parents lui en ont donné l'habitude, mais plutôt à 21h30. En attendant, elle gardera son jean et son t-shirt Rue Sésame, même s'ils sont sales. Cela ne la gêne pas : après tout, tout le monde se salit, même Maman, qui revient toujours du travail toute tachée de noir. Pourquoi faut-il si souvent se laver ?

"Sacha, au lit !" fait la voix de Papa depuis la porte de la chambre.

Elle se retourne pour lui faire face, courageusement. Papa se tient dans l'encadrement, les mains sur les hanches. Il est très grand, beaucoup plus que Sacha, mais elle espère qu'un jour, elle le rattrapera. La vie semble si facile quand on est grand !

"Je ne suis pas fatiguée, Papa, proteste-t-elle.

\- Mais si tu ne te couches pas, tu le seras demain.

\- Je ne peux pas me coucher plus tard ?

\- Non, demain on est lundi, tu as école.

\- C'est pas juste ! Alex se couche à une heure du matin, lui ! Il joue sur son ordi toute la nuit ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit, moi ?

\- Comment ça, ton frère joue toute la nuit ? demande Papa, visiblement étonné. Il se couche à dix heures tous les soirs !

\- Non, c'est pas vrai !"

Les yeux de Papa s'arrondissent de surprise.

"Alors ça, c'est la meilleure... Bon, toi, en pyjama et au lit, et pas de discussion. Alex, j'ai deux mots à te dire !" lance-t-il dans le couloir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sacha croise les bras sur sa poitrine, vexée. C'est raté pour ce soir, apparemment.

A contrecœur, elle file dans la salle de bains et effectue une toilette de chat, avant de retourner à sa chambre avec mauvaise humeur. Les adultes sont vraiment embêtants. Pourquoi ne la laissent-ils pas faire ce qu'elle veut ? Cela les dérange-t-il vraiment ?

Ils pourraient la laisser souffler, tout de même, pense-t-elle. C'est une fille sage et une très bonne élève, selon la maîtresse. Et puis, elle ne fait presque jamais de bêtises à la maison, ou alors, elle ne le fait pas exprès. A part le jour où elle a dessiné sur la tapisserie de la cuisine, mais c'était différent, elle ne savait pas que c'était interdit.

Elle enfile son pyjama, tandis que son irritation fait place à l'inquiétude. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup dormir, en fait. Elle doute que ses parents puissent comprendre, puisque si tu ne dors pas, tu es fatigué et, si tu es trop fatigué, tu meurs. Mais le sommeil l'a toujours effrayée, à cause des cauchemars. Ils peuvent survenir n'importe quand, sans prévenir, et parfois, ils te réveillent. Peut-être que, si tu fais trop de cauchemars, tu peux en mourir, mais Sacha n'a pas osé poser la question à ses parents, parce qu'elle en soupçonne la stupidité. Après tout, eux aussi, ils ont dû faire de mauvais rêves quand ils avaient son âge.

Elle se résout à grimper dans son lit, perché au-dessus de son petit bureau en désordre. Elle a insisté auprès de ses parents pour avoir un lit en hauteur, parce que de cette façon, si des monstres pénètrent dans sa chambre, ils auront plus de mal à l'attraper pendant la nuit. Ils la réveilleront en montant l'échelle grinçante, et elle pourra leur échapper. Même si elle ne s'est pas souvent imaginé la situation et se demande encore comment, coincée là-haut, elle pourrait s'enfuir. Peut-être a-t-elle eu tort pour le lit, finalement. Mais il est trop tard pour y songer.

De toute manière, elle a aussi des amis, dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assied sur son matelas pour leur faire face dans un sourire. Au bout du lit se tiennent deux peluches - des Rue Sésame, elles aussi - qui encadrent le poster qu'elle et Maman ont punaisé au mur, et sur lequel posent ses neuf autres amis : les combattants du jeu vidéo préféré de son frère, auquel elle n'a toujours pas le droit de toucher parce qu'elle est "trop petite". Encore une fois. Mais elle l'aime déjà beaucoup et un jour, quoi qu'en disent ses parents, quoi qu'en disent ses copines qui la traitent de garçon manqué, elle en prendra à son tour les commandes. Alex l'a, un jour, invitée dans sa chambre pour lui en faire une démonstration, et celle-ci l'a beaucoup fait rire, surtout grâce au sympathique pyromane masqué, persuadé de vivre dans le plus féérique des mondes. Sacha s'est alors dit qu'en fin de compte, les grands aussi peuvent, parfois, croire à la magie, et cela l'a, en quelque sorte, rapprochée du personnage. Elle aime aussi beaucoup le plus imposant, celui que son frère appelle "le Heavy" ; c'est le genre d'adulte avec qui on se sent tout de suite en sécurité. Tu sais qu'il ne te fera rien de mal, qu'il te protégera, même. Le docteur, en revanche, lui a parfois fait un peu peur, elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Cela lui vient peut-être de sa phobie des piqûres. Mais cet adulte-là est certainement un bon allié lui aussi, puisque son travail est de soigner les combattants. L'espion, de son côté, lui inspire un certain respect : après tout, se rendre invisible et se déguiser aussi bien n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Quant au mécanicien, qui fabrique les plus grosses armes du jeu, il lui rappelle son père, avec sa voix agréable et sa mâchoire carrée. En fait, elle les aime tous, et, assise face à eux, sous la lumière de sa petite lampe murale, elle se dit qu'eux aussi doivent bien l'aimer. Sinon, pourquoi resteraient-ils à ses côtés chaque nuit ?

Cette pensée la fait un peu rire. Son imagination tourne à plein régime, comme dirait son grand-père. Ce n'est qu'une affiche, rien de plus. Mais songer, même une seule seconde, que ces soldats sont réellement ses amis la réconforte un peu et lui donne du courage pour la nuit à venir.

Sacha se glisse lentement sous les couvertures, réfléchit un instant, puis décide qu'elle laissera ses peluches au bout du lit, cette nuit. Elle a trop chaud pour dormir avec.

Elle jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle, sur les murs ocre de sa petite chambre rectangulaire, et s'aperçoit qu'elle a oublié de descendre le store. Oh, tant pis. Elle déteste le noir complet. Pourquoi les adultes se plongent-ils toujours dans l'obscurité ? N'arrivent-ils pas à dormir avec la lumière allumée ? Si tel est le cas, pour Sacha, c'est tout le contraire !

Sa mère vient bientôt lui dire bonsoir. Elle n'a pas le temps de lui raconter une histoire, lui dit-elle, et son père lui dit la même chose à son arrivée dans la pièce. Ils ont probablement des affaires d'adultes à régler.

Elle hésite cinq minutes avant d'éteindre la lumière, seule dans sa chambre, puis se dit que ses amis sont là pour monter la garde, et prend une inspiration avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Comme elle l'espérait, le store étant ouvert, il ne fait pas totalement noir. Un doux clair de lune caresse les murs assombris autour d'elle, et elle est heureuse de voir que l'affiche est bien visible. Evidemment, les plus petits détails ne se voient pas et les couleurs sont ternes, mais ses alliés sont là. Ils veillent. Elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

Elle croise les mains sous sa tête et étire ses jambes sous les couvertures. Malgré la chaleur, elle se refuse à les retirer. Elle se sent plus en sécurité ainsi. C'est sans doute idiot ; le tissu n'a rien d'une protection efficace. Mais elle peut toujours se cacher. Selon Sacha, les monstres ont moins de chance de l'attaquer s'ils ne voient pas son visage. La peur que traduirait son regard leur donnerait de la force. Elle ne sait plus dans quel film c'était, sûrement un film qu'elle était "trop petite" pour regarder, et qu'elle a regardé quand même, mais elle se souvient de l'histoire d'un tueur, lui-même assassiné, qui a puisé, dans la peur des habitants de sa ville d'origine, suffisamment de force pour revenir dans leurs rêves et tuer à nouveau. Elle en a fait des cauchemars pendant deux jours, et pourtant, elle a adoré ce film. A croire qu'elle commence à prendre goût à la peur. Elle se demande si elle a un problème, si, comme le lui a si souvent dit un garçon de sa classe d'un ton accusateur, elle n'est pas "frappadingue".

Elle décide de se reconcentrer sur l'affiche et, pour chasser ses angoisses et retirer tout pouvoir aux esprits malfaisants, de s'inventer une histoire. Une belle histoire, ou du moins, une histoire amusante, comme celles que lui raconte Papa à propos de son travail à la boulangerie.

Elle a déjà une petite idée en tête.

De la main, elle salue le Heavy, debout au centre du poster, entouré de ses compagnons, et lui offre un petit sourire. Il ne bouge tout d'abord pas, sans doute parce que Sacha n'y croit pas encore tout à fait. Elle recommence, avec un peu plus d'assurance, et, enfin, le Heavy tourne la tête vers elle, avec étonnement. La fillette a cette affiche dans sa chambre depuis déjà deux mois, et jamais encore elle ne s'est adressée à ses protagonistes. Normal qu'ils soient un peu surpris !

Le gros homme dépose son énorme arme à côté de lui et la regarde, avec un peu d'hésitation. Elle lui fait un autre signe de la main.

"Bonsoir, Heavy !" chuchote-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

Il sourit à son tour, l'air un peu confus, et agite la main, maladroitement. Derrière lui, un autre personnage s'anime : le mécanicien, venu voir ce qui se passe, l'air aussi étonné que son équipier. Son énorme clé à molette sur une épaule, il salue Sacha à son tour, puis, le visage interrogateur, il met le poing sur la hanche, semblant attendre des instructions. Le Heavy et lui se regardent avec perplexité, jusqu'à ce que le Sniper donne à son tour signe de vie. Il relève son chapeau dans un bref salut et, sans se poser davantage de questions, se détache du papier et saute sur le lit de Sacha.

Elle sourit au Sniper miniature, pas plus gros qu'un poing fermé, qui se dresse à côté de sa peluche Kermit la grenouille puis grimpe sur le montant du lit, et se poste au point le plus haut de celui-ci, sa sarbacane à la main. Le mécanicien hausse les épaules et quitte l'affiche lui aussi, pour construire une petite mitrailleuse dans un coin du lit. Sacha entend sa clé frapper le métal tandis que naît une arme défensive aussi sympathique qu'efficace. Le Heavy reprend la sienne et ne tarde pas à rejoindre ses deux collègues sur le matelas.

L'homme aux explosifs, celui qu'Alex appelle le Demoman, se charge bientôt de déposer de petites bombes sphériques autour du lit. Le Pyro, lui, vient s'asseoir tout près du visage de la fillette, penchant la tête de côté et prononçant des mots inintelligibles à travers son masque. Le médecin s'approche d'elle, son médigun à la main, s'incline en guise de salut et s'installe sur la tête de lit. L'espion disparaît dans un nuage de fumée après avoir fait un premier tour d'observation, son couteau à la main. Le Soldier, muni d'un énorme bazooka, semble encore chercher sa place, tout comme le jeune Scout qui court dans tous les sens, ses pieds laissant de petites empreintes plissées sur les draps. Toute l'équipe est là pour elle !

Un petit bourdonnement se fait entendre près de son oreille. Elle se retourne : c'est le canon rotatif du Heavy. Celui-ci s'éloigne dans un petit sourire d'excuse, puis s'immobilise juste en haut de l'échelle.

Sacha décide alors qu'elle peut fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Aucun doute, elle passera une nuit tranquille.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand vacarme ne la tire brutalement du sommeil, les particules de ses songes se dispersant violemment hors de son esprit.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux, les sens en alerte, et s'aperçoit que tous les mercenaires ont commencé à tirer dans une direction, hors du lit, sur la gauche.

"Allez, allez, allez !" s'écrie le Scout, encourageant ses compagnons.

Sacha se frotte les yeux, sans comprendre ce qui arrive. C'est elle qui a imaginé que ces personnages prenaient vie, non ? Comment ont-ils pu la réveiller ?

"Cache-toi ! lui lance le Soldier. Planque-toi sous les couvertures !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Le Scout se tourne vers elle et tend le doigt vers la créature qui se dresse dans le coin de la chambre. Tout à coup, la fillette sent son pouls s'accélérer.

C'est un monstre. Il ne correspond pas vraiment à l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite, et c'est sans doute bien pire de cette manière. Sa tête a la forme d'une citrouille au sourire carnassier, comme celles que fait habituellement son père pour Halloween, avec un chapeau crochu sur la tête. Le reste de son corps n'est qu'un squelette enveloppé d'une cape noire. Au creux de son poing droit se dresse une immense faux dont la lame a le tranchant comme déchiqueté.

Sacha se cache aussitôt sous les draps, terrifiée, tandis que ses amis tentent de tenir le squelette à distance. Des frissons agitent son jeune corps, ses veines pulsent bruyamment à ses oreilles, la peur la brûle tout entière.

Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est un cauchemar. Tu as tout inventé. Les personnages d'un jeu vidéo ne peuvent pas prendre vie comme ça, tente-t-elle désespérément de se convaincre.

Elle clôt les paupières, espérant se retrouver dans un autre rêve, mais le bruit des armes à feu, tout autour d'elle, et les halètements de la créature, n'en deviennent que plus insistants, plus réels.

"Papa ! se met-elle alors à hurler. Maman !"

C'est alors que le mécanicien miniature relève la couverture pour la dévisager.

"T'inquiète pas, lui dit-il, on s'en occupe. Et puis, j'ai construit une excell... Mitrailleuse détruite !" s'exclame-t-il en lâchant le drap, et Sacha sent ses pas précipités sur les couvertures alors qu'il file reconstruire son arme.

Sacha a un sursaut de terreur. "Mitrailleuse détruite" ? Le monstre les attaque ?

"Bougez-vous, les gars ! hurle quelqu'un. Medic, reste pas planté là !"

Et ils courent. Dans tous les sens. Sacha aperçoit les éclats de lumière des tirs à travers son drap : les tirs les plus bruyants, ceux du Sniper ; les tirs rapides du Scout, et aussi les bombes du Demoman qui explosent toutes en même temps. Elle entend les guerriers appeler leurs camarades, crier, courir encore, hurler, demander de l'aide au docteur, dire que l'ennemi approche : et, plus que tout, elle aimerait pouvoir sortir de sa cachette pour voir ce qui se passe, parce qu'il est si horrible de seulement entendre...

Elle relève légèrement le drap, espérant au moins entrapercevoir quelque chose, et au même moment, elle regrette d'avoir eu cette idée.

Le monstre se tient au-dessus d'elle, tout près du lit, et la dévisage, ses yeux d'un jaune malsain brillant comme deux lanternes. Elle ferme aussitôt les yeux, souhaitant plus que jamais que le cauchemar s'arrête. Son coeur bat fort, beaucoup trop fort. Elle peut à peine respirer.

Autour d'elle, le combat redouble de fureur. Des cris de guerre retentissent à ses oreilles.

"Il se rapproche !" hurle le Heavy.

Les halètements du monstre, son haleine fétide, le froid glacial s'échappant de ses os... Le rythme cardiaque de Sacha s'accélère. Elle essaie de hurler, mais l'air ne passe pas ses cordes vocales. Sa gorge tout entière semble bloquée. Elle se met à frapper le lit des poings, puis des pieds. C'est la créature, comprend-t-elle. C'est elle qui l'étrangle. Elle doit alerter ses alliés. Pourquoi ses parents ne viennent-ils pas ?

Bientôt, son corps tout entier se met à trembler, des pieds à la tête, violemment. Comme elle voudrait crier...

"Sacha !" s'égosille le Spy en soulevant la couverture.

Il se jette sur son ventre pour écouter brièvement les pulsations cardiaques. Il appelle le médecin en hurlant. Quelque chose ne va pas.

"Sacha, répète-t-il, calme-toi ! MEDIC !"

Il pose ses mains minuscules sur le front de la fillette, puis sur sa gorge, puis sur sa cage thoracique. Trop fort, trop rapide...

Sacha tente de frapper à nouveau le matelas, mais elle n'y arrive pas. La peur s'est emparée de son corps.

"Sacha, je t'en prie ! Calme-toi, ça va aller, ça v..."

Elle n'entend pas le reste. Elle n'a plus conscience que d'une chose : les yeux de la créature. Ces orbites si vides et si vivantes. Ces lanternes qui fouillent son esprit, dans l'espoir d'y trouver son âme pour la lui arracher...

"MEEEEEDIIIIIIIIIIIC !" 

Il était 8h34 lorsque les RED sortirent enfin de table pour aller s'entraîner, laissant leur vaisselle éparpillée un peu partout dans la cuisine. Seuls deux d'entre eux restèrent : le Heavy et le Medic, le premier parce qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs, le second parce qu'il tenait à savoir ce qui tourmentait autant son équipier depuis le début de la matinée. Le Heavy était rarement préoccupé ; pour lui, seul importait le boulot.

Toujours assis sur sa chaise, faisant tourner son mug à demi plein entre ses larges mains, il jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à son partenaire, qui lui rendit la pareille.

"Quoi ?" lâcha le Heavy, un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, avant de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre, au travers de laquelle il aperçut ses compagnons partir en courant vers les locaux d'entraînement. Belle journée, se dit-il avec lassitude.

Il baissa les yeux sur son café, froid à présent, et décida d'aller le jeter dans l'évier.

"Heavy, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit le Medic.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Quand tu as la tête ailleurs, tu fais des conneries."

Le géant le dévisagea avec stupeur.

"Des conneries ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"T'occupe, c'est pas ton problème, Doc. Va rejoindre les autres, j'arrive.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es dans un état pareil depuis hier. C'est parce que c'était Halloween, c'est ça ? J'espère que non !

\- Oh, la ferme !"

Le docteur croisa les bras sur son étroite poitrine.

"J'essaie juste de t'aider, insista-t-il, tout en se disant que ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il parlait ainsi.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide."

Il poussa un énorme soupir et ajouta :

"J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, c'est tout. Très bizarre.

\- Ah. Alors, tout va bien ! sourit le Medic avec soulagement. Si ce n'est que ça... Comment ça, bizarre ? s'intéressa-t-il tout de même.

\- Tu sais, la photo au-dessus de mon lit... ?

\- Heavy, je n'entre jamais dans ta chambre.

\- Eh ben, j'ai une photo au-dessus de mon lit. Elle y était déjà quand j'ai passé ma première nuit ici."

Il posa le mug dans l'évier et dévisagea son collègue.

"T'es sûr de pas l'avoir vue ?

\- Sûr et certain. Et quel est le rapport avec ton rêve ?

\- Il y a une petite fille sur la photo. J'ai rêvé d'elle. J'arrivais pas à dormir, et... Pff, non, c'est idiot, je préfère pas le dire.

\- Promis, je ne me moque pas.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, Doc, c'est quand je t'ai dit que j'avais laissé ton chat dormir dans mon lit, et que j'avais dû dormir dans mon fauteuil parce que je faisais une allergie et qu'il refusait de dégager. T'as ri tellement fort que tu t'es pris les pieds dans les fils de tes machines et que t'as réussi à en bousiller une.

\- Vouais...! Mais oublions ça, veux-tu ?"

Le regard froid de celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son meilleur ami fit comprendre au Medic qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'oublier, et cela lui pinça étrangement le coeur. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

"Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Va rejoindre les autres.

\- Heavy...

\- J'arrive, t'en fais pas."

Vexé, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées en lui jetant un "T'es vraiment susceptible !" agacé. Le Heavy soupira de nouveau. Il détestait blesser son équipier préféré, mais il n'avait aucune envie de lui raconter un truc pareil. C'était trop bête.

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui dire qu'il avait laissé son imagination vagabonder au point que la fillette s'était animée sous ses yeux, le saluant de la main avec un sourire.

Il n'avait aucune envie de lui raconter qu'elle l'avait fait entrer dans son propre monde, et lui avait montré sa chambre en lui demandant de la protéger pendant son sommeil, parce qu'elle avait peur du noir et des créatures qui s'y dissimulaient peut-être, sans doute nées de sa jeune et fertile imagination.

Il n'avait aucune foutue envie de lui dire qu'un monstre les avait effectivement attaqués, enveloppé d'une cape couleur ombre, et que lui s'était battu jusqu'à l'épuisement pour sauver la vie de la petite, déchargeant entièrement son minigun en hurlant, d'abord de rage, puis de désespoir en s'apercevant qu'il fournissait tous ces efforts pour une cause déjà perdue. Il pouvait décimer toute l'équipe BLU à lui seul s'il le voulait, et il le savait. Mais cet ennemi-là...

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas sortir au Medic que cette saloperie s'était approchée du lit de la gamine, qui s'était alors mise à crier, puis plus rien n'était sorti de sa bouche, ni son, ni air, elle s'était alors débattue dans le vide, frappant son lit de tous ses membres, tandis que le démon lui volait sa vie, que le Heavy lâchait son arme et se lançait dans un assaut enragé à coups de poing...

Pouvait-il davantage lui avouer que, lorsque la créature s'était évaporée, sans même lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à un grain de poussière - et une humiliation de plus, une - il n'avait pu que constater que la petite était morte, et que quiconque aurait retrouvé le corps aurait cru à une malheureuse, mais banale crise cardiaque ? Pouvait-il lui faire comprendre à quel point il s'en était voulu, à quel point il s'était senti mal quand il avait délicatement serré la gosse entre ses bras et n'avait rien senti d'autre qu'un terrible froid émanant de son corps ? Pouvait-il lui expliquer sa culpabilité, sa douleur, la déchirure qui l'irradiait tout entier, le sentiment que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre et que son être s'était écroulé sur lui-même, les larmes qui avaient coulé lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, en sueur, sur son lit ? Et, enfin, le Medic serait-il seulement capable de le croire, s'il lui disait connaître le nom de cette fille sans même qu'elle le lui ait appris ?

Comment pouvait-on s'attacher à un rêve ?

Le Heavy, qui avait toujours été des plus terre à terre, profondément ancré dans la réalité et toujours prêt à l'affronter si besoin, n'en savait absolument rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, ni même si cela signifiait quelque chose. Il avait en revanche pris une décision : il se souviendrait, comme il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour sa famille, en Russie, après la mort de son père.

Il secoua violemment la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant.

Il se contenta, plus tard dans la journée, d'enfin baptiser son vieux minigun, celui qu'il avait utilisé pour protéger la fillette. Il grava, à l'aide d'un outil que l'Engineer lui prêta de bonne grâce, le nom de son arme avec autant de minutie que possible.

Il hésita un moment au-dessus de son ouvrage, en proie à l'un de ces agaçants blocages mentaux. C'était Sacha ou Sasha ? Il ne savait plus. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il opta pour la version russe du prénom. Ça leur allait bien, à son arme et à lui.

Peut-être même qu'elle aussi, elle aurait aimé.

Il allait lui donner l'occasion de se battre à ses côtés. L'occasion de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle avait cent fois plus de courage qu'elle ne l'avait pensé jusqu'à sa mort. Peut-être même aurait-elle droit à une vengeance.

"On n'a qu'à dire que tu es revenue à la vie pour engager le combat", murmura-t-il en caressant le minigun, sans trop savoir pourquoi cela le faisait sourire.

Il espéra que cela conviendrait et, sentant son cœur se réchauffer un peu, il rejoignit les autres pour la prochaine bataille.


End file.
